Love Loss and The pursuite Of pie
by LQTM
Summary: starts at season one ep 2/ being hunted sucked...but being best friends with the son of the guy that hunted you ..sucked worse..but i guess thats what i get for being friends with Dean Winchester, and after 5 years i finaly see him and sam again and what do they want me to do ...help them find John, well ...what are friends for...
1. Chapter 1

The binds around my wrists were giving me rope burn…I fucken hate rope burn…it was itchy and annoying and it pissed me off. I shifted uncomfortably from my place on the floor

"Goddamn shifter" I huffed. The damn thing got the jump on me and now…here I was…siting in the disgusting filthy sewer waiting on a call. i sighed leaning agents the wall.

*buzzzz* my head snapped up and a smile crossed my face.

Rolling forward I maneuvered my hands from behind my back to in front of me (thank god I was flexible) next I started on the ropes around my wrists, after a moment I was free.

"Finally" I grumbled under my berth digging my cell out of my pocket.

" yo im out were are you…..in the park? What the hell are you doing in the god dammed park? …..What the hell Levi you're supposed to be with the car not in the park petting puppies!...i don't care if they were cute and fuzzy hell I don't even care if one had two heads you better get your ass to the car now by the time I get out of this shit hole i…..*sigh*..fine just get back to the Toyota ..yea yea ok" I clicked my phone shut and looked around.

"so gross" I mumbled to myself as I started on my way out

1 hour later

"Bout time" I breathed a sigh of relief as fresh air hit my face, I climbed out of the manhole.

"What the hell took you so long?" I look over to see my sister sitting on the hood of my antique 1985 Toyota land cruiser.

"Hey! Get your skinny ass off of my baby before i remove you myself!" I yelled

"Yea yea whatever l don't get your panties in a twist." Levi rolled her eyes before looking me over.

"well your alive and you don't look too banged up….but what the hell are you covered in…you smell like a sewer." She said with a smile.

"oh ha-ha very funny, while you were petting puppies in the park I was tied up in a fucken sewer tunnel by a god dammed shifter!"

"well someone is a little bitchy aren't they." Levi smiled. I glared at my younger sister

"And besides they were yourkies…how could I pass up petting cute little yourkie puppies."

" Are you done now… because I would really like to get the hell out of this town and on to the next case. Oh and speaking of the case Grim did get that shifter right?"

"Yep he called while you were playing in the sewer system and said it was taken care of and to get back to the motel asap."

" Cool well let's get out of hear." I walked over to the Toyota but stopped right before I got in.

"Hey are you getting in or not ?" asked Levi from the passenger seat

"I can't get in covered in all this….yuck I'll ruin the seat"

"Oh my god it's just a damn car Lexie"

"He is not just a car ! I spent the better part of my teen years building him from scratch."

"Well if your so worried then go take a swimming the river over across the street."

"Hummmm….you know what …that's not such a bad idea." I replied.

"But …..i was joking."

I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the river.

20 minutes later

"sh…shi….shit th..that was fu..fu fucken cold" I stuttered as I dryed off .

"I can't believe you actually did it." Levi laughed

I smiled, my long black hair dripping with water

"Well at least I'm clean now...let's get going I bet grim is getting pissed because were taking so long."

Back at the Motel

Levi and I walked into the room to see our older brother Grim packing our bags.

"yo whats the hurry?" I asked as we walked through the door.

"What the hell took yall so long? I called you over 30 minutes ago"

"Sorry Lexie decided to take a swim." Levi told him

"You took a swim…..in October? What the hell were in freaken Minnesota!"

"Well next time you can be shifter bate and see how you like being tied up in a sewer." I told him. Grim rolled his eyes

"well any way Rodney called …there is a situation back home." My head snaped up

"What kinda situation?" levi asked

"they caught some hunters snooping around town, asking weird qustions…." He trailed off.

"how many?" I asked as I walked over to my packed bag grabbing some clean clothes.

"two, hes got them tied up in the basement right now."

"Really? That's not protocol." I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. Yea well normally the hunters that make their way into town normally don't ask for us by name."

That stopped me in my tracks.

"What!?"

"Yea that's why he's got them tied up waiting for us." Grim's face was serious, his blue eyes cold.

"Will shit let's get going then…but first I'm taking a shower and changing."

5 hours from Marquette parish, Louisiana

Grim and Levi were in the front seat while I tried to catch some sleep in the back but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep for more than a few minutes. Sighing I sat up.

"Hey Grim how much further till home?"

"Humm I'd say about 4-5 hours if we don't hit any traffic"

I looked out the window seeing nothing but open road and flat land, from what I could tell we were in the Arkansas delta…no hills, barely any trees…quite frankly if creped me out, I felt exposed. But I guess it was normal. My family grew up in the Arkansas River valley, lots of trees, hills, in other words lots of places to hide if the need presented its self. So in option the delta sucked…sucked hard.

"hey can you step on it this place crepes me the hell out"

" on it sis" grim stepped on the gas.

3.5 hours later

We pulled off on a dirt road that if you didn't know it was there you would miss it , but that was the point, our town didn't want to be found …we wanted to be left alone and mind our own business, but sometimes a hunter would find their way here and that's when we had a problem. Grim drove down main street, past all the mom and pop shops, every once and a while someone would wave hello recognizing my car. This town had been our home for the past two years or so after Rolland our dad discovered what we were….but in his defence watching his oldest daughter transform into a weretiger after years of hunting the supernatural is probley not the best thing to come home to after a hunt. Grim had been lucky , when he first turned he had been out on his own looking for a windingo. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky; I changed in our front yard in front of my whole family and a few family friends. That was fun to explain.

A few miles outside of town we pulled into Rodney's drive way. He was standing outside waiting for us. We all got out and headed up to the porch of the old plantation house.

"What in gods name took yall so damn long" he asked as we got closer

" Grim drives like a bitch"

" goddamn it lexie I do not!"

"Yea Grim you kinda do…no offence though." Levi smiled. Grim turned to Rodney.

"so where are they?"

"down in the basement tied up waiting for you…..the shorter one's got quit a mouth on him, I may or may not have knocked him out to shut him up….. ." he grumbled shrugging his shoulders

"Well this day just got a whole lot more fun…come on Grim let's see what these jerks want." And I headed around the house to the cellar door.

Grim followed leaving Levi with Rodney.

Grim pulled the cellar door open and we walked down the stairs, I could see the two people tied to the chairs, Grim flipped the on the lights, and their sitting in the middle of the basement were Sam and Dean Winchester…..Fuck…..


	2. ITs gonna be a long hunt

(Shitshitshitshitshit) that's what was going through my head right now, it felt like all the air had been knocked from my lungs. If they were here then john couldn't be that far away and John Winchester was not someone I wanted back on my tail.

"God Damn it why did it have to be them" Grim mumbled. I took a deep breath and walked over to the brothers.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, to what do we owe this surprise…(that I wish would have been a kitten…why can't any of the surprises I get be a kitten.)

Dean looked up and smiled

"Well well look at you, Lex you've grown up quite a bit since last time I saw ya…looking good."

I smiled flipping him the bird

"Ouch, kitty's got claws."

"What the hell are you two doing all the way out here, and where's John" Grim came up beside me his voice eerily calm.

"What no hello or hey guys long time no see, or how ya been? Yall really need to work on that southern hospitality I hear so much about" dean his trademark smirk in place.

I rolled my eyes

"Ok, well what brings you two igits to be tied up in our basement?" he was starting to piss me off

" oh well me and sam had a job at a zoo and well when I walked past the cat exibt I though about you and thought id come to say hi" his smirk had turned into a full on grin. To say he was getting under my skin was an understatement….but then again that's how it has always been with me and Dean sense we were kids.

"OH I see you decided to get jumped by a 50 year old and tied up and put in my basement?...Well Mr. Winchester I do think your slipping and at the age of 25 tsk tsk tsk such a sad sight." I smiled happily I could see a slight tinge of pink to deans cheeks ( ha-ha Lexie 1 Dean 0)

"guys why are you here…really" grim walked around to Sam

"And where's John…he's not far behind you two most of the time"

"That's why were here…." Said Sam , who until now had been pretty quiet.

"We don't know where he is…we've been looking for him for a while now with no luck." He sighed

"so what's that got to do with us…because if you haven't noticed our absence for the last 5 years we try to stay as far away from John Winchester as possible." Snapped Grim.

"Well it's not really an "Us"….it's a Her." He looked at me

"Umm what...sorry you lost me." I said looking at Sam. Grim grabbed sams color and pulled him and the chair up close to his face.

"What the hell do you mean…and you better get to the damn point quick before I lose my temper…..and that would be bad for you and your brother, trust me" Grim's eyes flashed gold.

"He means that we need Lexie's help." Dean said as he looked at me.

"WHAT? Why the hell do you need my sister?" Grim dropped Sam roughly.

"Why do you think Grim…..next to dean she is the best tracker we know…she has been sense we were kinds." Huffed Sam.

"why would she help you…after all your dad has done to her….to our family! "

"Grim.." I started

" NO lexie, they have no right to ask for your help and put you in danger! Their Dad hunted us for years after Roland died…not to mention he almost killed you lex."

"Grim that's enough!"

"NO Lex your brothers right we don't have any right to ask you to do this…..after what our dad did….im surprised we're still breathing."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." I sighed

"Lexie you had compound fractures in both legs and not to mention the broken ribs and all the other shit!" Grim yelled "I don't even know how you got out alive."

I glanced at Dean automatically

"Was this your bright idea?" Grim walked over and got in Deans face. He was furious and it showed. Tiger stripes started to appear around his eyes as he gripped Deans shirt.

"GRIM LET HIM GO!"

"IT was my idea!" yelled Sam. Grim let go of Dean

"and she owes us….well she owes dean."

"God damn it Sam shut the hell up."

"No, Dean she owes you her life…you're the one that got her away from dad….or don't you remember how dad kicked your ass when he found out you helped her get away."

"Damn it Sam." Mumbled Dean as he looked down.

Grim looked at Dean with a puzzled look before turning back to Sam.

"Well I don't give a fuck of pretty boy over here helped her or not, she aint helping you two and that's all I'm saying on the matter."

"Well hey don't I get a say in this?" I asked looking at my brother.

"Don't tell me you're considering helping them?"

"…..well…I mean.…I" I started.

"Lexie Kanda Rylee!"

"Oh full name …..Someone's in trouble" dean said under his breath.

I rolled my eyes "What Grim? Sam's right I owe them and it's not like John came after us for no reason….grim one of his best friends were killed."

"Yea I know, but we didn't kill Roland now did we…"

"Yea...but it sure as hell looked like we did I mean we were in town when it happened and john found me holding his body…who do you think he's gonna blame?" I stated.

Grim just looked at me. Sighing he turned and left the basement slamming the door behind him.

"Well aint this just peachy" I said sarcastically.

I went to Sam and cut his ropes and then went to dean.

"So…when are we leaving?" I asked him

He looked at me as he rubbed his sore wrists; his green eyes searching my gold-ish blue ones a strange look on his face.

"What...do I have something on my face?" I asked

"No just wondering if you're crazy or not for agreeing to this."

"Well I used to be best friends with you so I can't have all my marbles now can i?" I smiled

He smiled back "true" he turned to look at Sam.

"So whats the plan Sammy now that we've got princess over here."

"not that again ….come on dean I'm 24 stop calling me that."

"Nah don't think s." Was his short reply. I grumbled under my breath

"Will be going to where dad's coordinates told us to go, Black Water Ridge.

"Well if I'm getting dragged along on this let me go get some shit together

20 minutes later

I came out of the house carrying 3 bags. Duffel, backpack, and a messenger bag.

Duffel for weapons

Backpack for clothes and other niceties

And my messenger bag that carried my laptop a small knife collection, sketch pad (I got bored on long trips ) and my mother's leather journal that was handed down throughout the years in her family of hunters. (my mother's side were hunters and weretigers…it's a genetic thing….go figure)

"Well well look what finally decided to get its ass out here...took your sweet time."

Yelled Dean from the hood of the impala.

I rolled my eyes "yo toss me the keys I need to put some of this crap in the back."

But instead of just tossing the keys to me Dean walked over to the back and unlocked the trunk.

"Oh come on dean…still don't trust me with the keys."

"Nope not a chance in hell" he replied.

"God you think after 6 years you would be over it already."

"You took the keys and then left me in the middle of the highway…..in my boxers!"

"True…but you deserved it" I said swinging my duffel into the trunk.

"How did I deserve it?"

I stood up to my full height of 5"10 with my hand on my hip.

"You really have to ask?...Dean I caught you making out with Cindy Tuckett behind a tree in a park…..while we were…( I really didn't l know how to put that last part so I just trailed off)

" I had to hitch hike…and you know who picked me up ….no one…I had to walk 14 miles back to the motel I was staying at with sam and my dad."

I sighed and looked up at the sky , clouds were rolling in from the east and the wind was picking up. I pulled my dark green army jacket closer to my body.

"We better get going before we get caught in this storm." I said as I walked to the back door of the car and got in. Sam who had been sitting in the car the whole time turned to look at me.

" so ..how long do you have till….you know" he trailed off

"Change?...a few days or so ….i shift every new moon."

"cutting it pretty close then huh?"

"yea well we're gonna be in the woods so if I run out of time then I'll just change there I guess."

Silence filled the air. Dean got in the drivers seat.

"Ready to go princess?"

I sighed and flipped my hood up over my face and settled in the back seat

"well ima take that as a yes." He started the car and classic rock filled the car

This was going to be an interesting hunt.

Well there it is chapter 2. Reviews are loved along with favorites and fallows let me know how you like it. Next chapter will be up soon …I mean I have 89 hand written pages to type (I hand write this story at work when im bord…which is most of the time

Plez review it makes me want to type more chapters up faster


End file.
